Las irregularidades de nuestra amistad
by ace of hope
Summary: serie de drabbles que narran momentos de la amistad de los 2 mejores niños cazadores primer capitulo: un inocente miedo, Gon tiene miedo a quedarse solo mientras duerme así que decide vigilar a su amigo
1. Chapter 1

Miedo inocente

* * *

Desde hace unos días algo molestaba a Gon , aunque eso era absurdo, no se supone que las vacaciones son precisamente para relajar el cuerpo y la mente, además ¿no acaso ya tenía todo lo que quería?, por fin habia encontrado a Gin , recientemente recibió una carta de Mito-san diciendo que todo estaba bien y Killua lo habia perdonado por su comportamiento cuando se encontraron con Pitou, ¿entonces que le preocupaba?.

Aquello no lo dejaba dormir, así que se entretuvo midiendo el ritmo de la respiración de su mejor amigo quien se encontraba de espaldas a él, seguramente dormido. Le tranquilizaba verlo respirar. Entonces lo notó, no era que le tranquilizara ver como respiraba tranquilamente, sino que lo que le tranquilizaba era simplemente verlo, sentir que estaba a su lado y lo seguiría estado cuando amaneciera.

Por más que quisiera cuidarlo toda la noche, su cuerpo no cooperaria, finamente caería dormido con la angustia de despertar solo, así que lo mejor que se le ocurrió hacer fue acercarse al albino un poco y poner su brazo sobre el hombro de su amigo.

Al sentir el contacto Killua despertó y sin abrir los ajos empezó a hablar.

—¿No puedes dormir, Gon?. La respuesta tardó un poco en llegar, tiempo en el cual Killua se dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente, pero esta vez fue Gon quien dio la vuelta volviendo a la situación inicial pero con los roles intercambiados.

—No es nada, vuelve a dormir Killua.

"Algo molesta a Gon", fue lo que Killua pensó en ese instante, habría que, entonces el albino sonrió un poco, le gustaba jugar con la mente de menor para que este soltara todo lo que pensaba.

—Bien, supongo que no quieres decirme. Dijo fingiendo estar enojado mientras le daba la espalda una vez más.

Conocía bien a su amigo y sabía que la culpa no lo dejaría dormir hasta que hablara, así que solo era cuestión de esperar. " le doy 5 minutos" pensó el ex-asesino.

Y con un margen de 2 minutos para que se cumpliera la predicción del mayor, Gon volvió a recurrir a su táctica, pero esta vez lo tomo por un costado y fue mucho más cuidadoso.

— ¿Ahora si me dirás que tienes.

No es nada. Sin duda Gon no está hecho para mentir, incluso su voz lo delataba.

—¿Acaso..? . una idea fugaz paso por la cabeza de Killua, que de ser cierta tendría mucho material para molestar a su amigo. — ¿tienes miedo Gon?. Dijo con su cara gatuna, listo para burlarse. — ¿Le temes a los fantasmas?.

—No es eso…

—¡deja de decir "no es eso"!, tan solo acéptalo y tal vez deje que me abraces.

—Pero es la verdad… si tengo miedo pero no de los fantasmas.

—¿Entonces, me dirás?.

—Killua …¿ya sabes lo que quieres hacer?.

—Ah, ya entendí… idiota…no quieres que me vaya ¿cierto?. Preguntó Killua juguetonamente.

—Solo no quiero que te vayas. Gon sonaba bastante triste.

Tras escuchar esto el albino levanto su torso de la cama sentándose en el bordo de ella, ese comentario si lo habia molestado, ¿Cómo se atrevía a sugerir que lo abandonaría?.

Luego de quedarse mirando fijamente el uno al otro Gon apartó la mirada hasta que Killua se acostó de nuevo.

Cuidadosamente Gon volvió a pasar su brazo sobre su amigo esperando no molestarlo más.

—Gon ¿no confías en mí? . dijo al sentir el contacto de su amigo. — ya te dije que no me iré.

—Solo no quiero que te vayas sin despedirte.

—Gon… date la vuelta y duérmete. Finalmente lo hizo , habia logrado hacer enojar enserio a Killua. No tenía otra opción así que solo obedeció, se dio la vuelta y conteniendo el nudo en su garganta trató de disculparse pero fue interrumpido cuando Killua se acercó a él y paso un brazo alrededor de su abdomen emulándolo.

—No te confundas Gon, aún estoy enojado contigo.

Si la culpa funcionaba contra Gon, contra Killua era aún más eficaz, claro que solo si se trataba de su mejor amigo.

—¿Ne…Killua?... ¿ya sabes que quieres hacer?. Ahora la pregunta estaba libre de miedo, más aun, esta vez tenia esperanza, si Killua por fin tenía algo que hacer, sería el turno de Gon para ayudarle o lo que es lo mismo, seguir juntos.

—Uhm… supongo. Hacía tiempo que Killua estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer, y eso era quedarse junto a Gon y cuidar de él. Aun así no lo diría abiertamente tan fácil como lo hacía el menor. —pero es un se-cre-to. Imitó lo mejor que pudo el tono que usaba el joven freecss cuando, según el propio Killua, se hacia el interesante. De alguna forma tenía que vengarse y la incertidumbre es el mejor método.


	2. Chapter 2

Hace 6 meses Gon se despidió de Killua frente árbol mundial. Después de regresar a whale island su nostalgia no desapareció del todo, aun así él trataba de ser fuerte siempre que hablaban por teléfono, trataba de sonar feliz para no preocupar a su amigo, ese esfuerzo consistía en asentir a todo lo que Killua le contaba

Gon por su parte solo lograba decir pequeñas cosas que le pasaban en su día a día, evitando a toda costa tocar el tema de su supuesto rencuentro, y es que sabía que se extendía hablando, terminaría pidiéndole que volvieran a viajar juntos inmediatamente. Así de egoísta se sabía.

Hace tiempo no le importaba actuar de esta forma, o más bien no se daba cuenta del daño que le causaba al albino tratarlo de esa manera. Con su Nen bloqueado, no haría más que estorbarle, más aun si tomamos en cuenta que ahora debía proteger a su hermana, así que antes de siquiera pesar en volver a ver a Killua, debía recuperar su Nen.

Durante estos 6 meses soporto varias veces el impulso de hablarle al Zoldyck y pedirle que se encontraran nuevamente, aun cuando un comerciante llego hasta esa isla con un cargamento de juguetes hechos a mano, por supuesto Gon compró un trompo y al golpearse la cabeza tratando de imitar un truco recordó lo bueno que era Killua, sintió un pequeño nudo en su garganta o incluso cuando su tía Mito le compró un _chocorobot-kun_ el cual le recordó también a su mejor amigo y mientras lo comía terminó sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo encerrado en su habitación lleno de nostalgia. Pero nunca cayo, se mantuvo firme y no lo llamó.

Esta vez fue diferente, necesitaba escucharlo almenas unos minutos o no podría dormir tampoco esa noche.

Jueves 3.15 am

Marcó los dígitos en su celular y espero un momento a que contestaran.

— ¿Gon?... ¿pasa algo? —

—n-no solo quería saber cómo estabas

— ¿A las 3 de la mañana? —contestó killua con un bostezo, su voz no sonaba molesta pues aun si era de madrugada una llamada de Gon nunca estaría de mas.

—podemos hablar mañana si quieres.

— ¿no puedes dormir?

Bingo, era asombroso como en menos de dos años killua ya conocía perfectamente a Gon, aunque esto no es raro, muchas personas lo consideran un libro abierto al menos la mayor parte del tiempo.

—…no. Contestó casi sin voz

—Entonces ¿esperas que me quede hablándote hasta que te quedes dormido? — Eso podría funcionar pero seguro que killua pensaría que Gon sigue siendo un… — que egoísta eres Gon—. Dijo en broma el albino.

Esa palabra rodo por su cabeza todo este tiempo, y era decepcionante que a pesar de todo siguiera siendo igual, aun después de prometerse cambiar la actitud que los separó.

—Lo siento killua, ¿Cómo esta Alluka?

—Esta en su recamara durmiendo, la verdad es que ha estado un poco molesta conmigo, y es muy necia para entenderlo.

—tu también eres así killua

—no empecemos a hablar de personas necias Gon, saldrías ganando.

—buuu, ¿y bien, que le hiciste?

—le conté de nuestro viaje a greeed island hace unos meses, y ahora que aprendió a usar Nen quiere ir a juego de tu padre

—…

— ¿Gon? …¿me dejaste hablando en verdad?

—no, aquí estoy… deberías llevarla, estoy seguro de que puedes protegerla, además no tienes que terminar el juego ni pelear así que…

—Sabía que dirías algo como eso — bostezó —bien lo pensaré, aunque quisiera llevarla con bisquit para que la entrene un poco, pero no sé si ella quiera esperar, en cualquier caso ¿quieres ir conmigo? b-bueno con nosotros.

—eh?

Gon, aun acostado, comenzó a sentir ligeras todas sus extremidades, su cama parecía estar colgando cual hamaca y las paredes a su alrededor parecían alejarse poco a poco.

Emoción o miedo, no habia tiempo para decidir que sentir en ese momento

—lo siento killua… no puedo

—mmm… descuida, no saldremos mañana mismo, primero llevare a Alluka con la anciana, tal vez dure un par de meses, solo avísame cuando estés listo ¿de acuerdo?

—… no puedo.

—…Gon comenzare a pensar que no quieres volver a verme… lo siento no debí decir eso, debes tener una buena razón, promete que me o dirás cuando estés listo… entiende que me preocupo por ti.

—perdí mi Nen.

Soltó sin pensarlo, no quería preocupar más a killua ni mucho menos dejaría que pensara que ya no lo quería a su lado

— ¿Qué?

—ya no puedo usar Nen

— ¿desdecuandocómopasoporquenomedijisteantes?

—killua, hablas muy rápido. Contestó con una sonrisa que salió triunfante a pesar de esta al borde de las lágrimas

—Estas bien, ¿cierto?

—si, no te preocupes

—Bien, mañana iré por ti, así que prepara tus cosas

—no tienes que hacerlo killua, pero estoy feliz de que te preocupes

—no lo entiendes, eres un cazador y si alguien se entera de que no tienes Nen, irán por tu licencia o incluso a matarte

—eh? , ¿Por qué me matarían?

—por qué básicamente pasamos 2 años haciendo enemigos donde sea que íbamos.

—aun así no puedes hacer eso killua, ahora tienes que cuidar de Alluka. Contestó Gon con firmeza

—Baka, no podría elegir entre los 2.

—aunque dijiste que ya no seria mas tu numero uno. Bromeó Gon recuperando el todo juguetón que lo caracteriza.

—lo dije para molestarte, además no seré tu guarda espalda por siempre, solo te llevare con alguien para que libere tu Nen otra vez, veras, no creo que o hayas perdido solo que cuando "algo" te curó, lo hizo completamente y ahora necesitas reabrir el flujo de Nen

— ¿ENSERIO C-CREES QUE SEA ESO, KILLUA?

—claro, solo te llevare con wing y

—tiene que ser Killua.

—eh? ¿De qué hablas?

—no puede ser nadie mas, solo Killua. Nadie más puede ayudarme a recuperar mi Nen

—de nuevo empiezas a decir cosas vergonzosas Gon, pero está bien en unos días iré por ti, solo tengo que dejar a Alluka con bisquit

—bieeenn. Realmente feliz, así sonó por primera vez en mucho tiempo la voz de Gon.

—ama Gon, enserio te extraño

—…

—…

—killua, yo puedo decir cosas vergonzosas, pero tu no puedes

—cállate, solo duérmete

—ok, buenas noches Killua

Luego de colgar Killua recibió un mensaje

|yo también extraño mucho a killua|


End file.
